<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bond Mark by ExtremeExhaustion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334882">Bond Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion'>ExtremeExhaustion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, It's just these two loving on each other, Luffy is a good captain, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Skypiea (One Piece), Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, pre-Water 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Zoro decide to become full blown mates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bond Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bond marks are bite marks on the neck scent glands that indicate someone is mated. It also links the pair together and changes behaviors both in and out of mating cycles. It's considered to be a step down from marrying someone. The marks fade over time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adventure in Skypiea had been insane. Zoro’s wounds throbbed in pain as he sat in a hastily made nest. He wanted to get up and move around, but Luffy insisted that he rest, and the omega had made the nest specifically for him to stay in. Zoro tilted his head back with a groan as he came to the realization that he had fallen hard for the small captain. Luffy had left to create a larger nest in the lounge for everyone else on the crew to rest in. Apparently, when their packmates got hurt, omegas would make a nest for them to have a safe place to stay. It was a little cute how strongly their captain wanted to take care of them all whether by beating someone up or trying to give them a place of refuge for the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sinking into the soft blankets, the alpha stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, but Luffy said he wanted to talk about something after coming back. A large part of Zoro hoped that all the courting shit was done, and they could move on to bond marking. However, there was no guarantee that would be the topic. The hatch to the men’s quarters opened and Luffy came climbing down. Zoro grunted when the rubber man promptly flopped onto his lap. His ire at having his wounds pushed on vanished quickly when the omega curled up onto his chest with a happy sigh. Seeing the content look on his captain’s face made the pain worth it. Zoro ran his hands up and down Luffy’s back as he shifted to place sweet kisses on the mop of black hair.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Luffy hummed happily at the gentle affection. He pressed his cheek down harder to listen to his swordsman’s heartbeat. One of his hands came up to lazily play with three brass earrings. He chuckled when Zoro melted into the sensation. The captain had a fond, thoughtful look on his face. “Zoro…would you bond with me?” There it is. Zoro sat up and adjusted their position so they were sitting face to face. His expression was serious, “I would do anything for you in a heartbeat, captain.” Luffy grinned and, with a soft ‘shishishi’, pressed their foreheads together. Despite Sanji’s insistence that Zoro has no idea how to be romantic, there were so many moments where his alpha would say things filled to the brim with affection and adoration.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sure, in public it would almost seem as though the pair weren’t in a romantic relationship. In private, however, Zoro was more than happy to show how much he loved Luffy with smaller gestures. The captain pulled his head back and went in for a kiss. He smiled a bit when he felt blade roughened hands move up to cradle his face. A thumb traced the scar under his eye. Luffy broke the kiss with a happy hum. He gazed at his stunning swordsman lovingly, “Would you bond with me right now?” Zoro rubbed his thumbs against rubbery skin and pulled Luffy’s head forward, “If that’s what my omega wants.” Luffy pouted at him, “I wanna know what you want. I wanna hear Zoro say it.” The pout fell when Zoro let his hands fall to a slim waist, nuzzled his nose against Luffy’s ear, and pressed a kiss to the spot underneath.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Zoro spoke softly with reverence in his voice, “I’ve wanted to bond with you for weeks. It would be an honor if you’d let me be your bond mate.” Luffy snickered at the flowery language. He could feel his swordsman smile against his skin before another soft kiss was pressed on that same spot. The captain wrapped his arms around his first mate in a warm embrace. A quiet purr vibrated Luffy’s chest. Now, it was Zoro’s turn to chuckle. Luffy was a naturally cheery person and, in turn, purred very often. The purr was usually loud and sounded like humming. However, in private moments like this, the purr changed. It softened, didn’t bounce up and down in pitch, and kept a steady volume. While Luffy’s usual purr was contagiously happy, this purr was grounding and felt more personal.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Some feelings of pride stirred up inside of Zoro. He was the only one who got to hear that purr. The alpha held his omega closer with one arm and reached up with the other to play with black locks of hair. Luffy pulled back before grabbing Zoro’s face in his hands. He pecked aggressive kisses all over his alpha’s face with loud ‘mwahs’. Zoro shook with laughter at the enthusiastic affection. He squirmed, pushing at Luffy’s waist, trying to get away from the onslaught of pecks. This only made the captain more determined to cover his first mate’s face with kisses and start shaking with laughter. Zoro ended up falling onto his back in his attempt to escape and pulling Luffy down with him. Their laughter died down to giggles as the kisses became gentle until the omega sealed their lips together.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was chaste and didn’t last for very long. Zoro broke off the kiss to nuzzle at Luffy’s throat. He mumbled against warm skin, “How do you want to do this?” The omega tugged them back up. Luffy moved to sit on his swordsman’s lap and grinned when he felt hands automatically settle to support his lower back, “Let’s do it at the same time.” Zoro kissed his omega’s forehead, “Aye, captain.” Their bodies tucked closely together; the pair leaned their heads down to one side of the other’s neck. Zoro zoned in on the scent glands, lapping his tongue over the spot a few times, before raking his fangs across the skin. Luffy was licking at the same spot for a lot longer than the swordsman anticipated. He honestly expected the omega to bite down immediately.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, Luffy tended to be content with grooming for long periods of time. Before going to sleep together, the younger pirate would lap at the swordsman’s neck until one of them fell asleep. A part of Zoro wondered if that was an omega thing or just Luffy being Luffy. He’d ask later. Right now, the alpha focused on carefully sinking his canines into the scent gland under his tongue. His body hummed at the taste of blood as he sunk his teeth down as far as he could without seriously damaging anything. Luffy sighed at the mix of pleasure and pain, lapped at the spot a few more times, then sunk his teeth down. Zoro groaned through his mouthful. The swordsman dug his teeth in a bit more before letting go.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Luffy let go too, but unlike Zoro he licked the spot carefully. This prompted the alpha to kiss the bond mark. Leaning back until his back hit the nest, Zoro gently tugged Luffy down so the younger pirate was lying on his chest. The captain allowed himself to be moved and happily curled up. Silence lasted for only a few moments before Luffy giggled, “We’re mates now.” Zoro nodded with a hum. His gray eyes crinkled with amusement as he watched his omega touch the mark. He lifted a hand to run his fingers lazily through dark hair. The straw hat sat to the side in the nest, having been place there when it was first built, which left soft, black hair exposed. Luffy bumped his head up into the touch with a satisfied hum.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rough fingers tangled in black hair, “Yup, and I’ll stay your mate for as long as you’ll have me.” Luffy smiled back at his alpha brightly before putting his head back down. He rubbed his cheek against Zoro’s chest, “I love Zoro.” It was easy to say. The truth has never been difficult for Luffy to say. Besides, he enjoyed the way it made Zoro go bright red. The swordsman looked away but mumbled a soft, “I love you too.” Well, that was a start. A wet tongue began to lap at Zoro’s neck. It was a feeling he had grown used to and understood to mean that it was time to take a nap. Zoro drifted off to sleep, holding his omega close, and with a small smile on his face. Luffy followed promptly after. His happy purr the only sound in the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate any comments. The next fic will be a bit of a steamier one. It'll take me a bit more time to write than these past two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>